


The Harsh Light of Day (And What Comes After)

by newlifemoriarty



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newlifemoriarty/pseuds/newlifemoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ep 41 Spoilers. Riffing off of some of tumblr user peaceeternal's excellent headcanons. read her lil fic first for context.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Harsh Light of Day (And What Comes After)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There's Comfort In A Bed (But It Isn't Sleep)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948230) by [ellerae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerae/pseuds/ellerae). 



Its not that he was avoiding Gilmore. It's just that there was so much going on. There were refugees to console, bed and feed, repairs to be overseen and plans to be discussed. He knew that it the end he had no real say because wherever Vex went, now more than ever, he went too. So he wasn't avoiding. He was just busy. And if he happened to slip into the shadows whenever he saw Gilmore out the corner of his eye, well now that was just coincidence.

The truth of it was he was completely torn. All he seemed to be able to do lately was hurt people. He hurt Vex when he tried to protect her from danger, taking the physical harm himself. He hurt Keyleth when he told her of his feelings, even if she thought otherwise. And he had hurt Gilmore when he turned him down, only to turn around again and... He just kept hurting everyone he loved, even when he was only trying to protect them. And those thoughts were always there, in the back of his mind, even when he knew his mind should be elsewhere. There was a giant fucking dragon in the centre of the city. And not any dragon. The dragon. The Cinder King. The one who took away his mother. That should be his main concern now. But all he could think of was Gilmore. And his own stupid guilt.

It went on like that for a few days. In the harsh light of day he hid and scurried and made himself busy. At night he wept and let strong arms hold him even though it made him weep harder and never said why. Until finally he could take it no more.

"Can you ever forgive me?" he whispered into Gilmore's neck that night.

"Forgive you?" Gilmore muttered back, his voice thick with affection and sleep.

"For this, for the lies?" At that Gilmore pulled away, looking him over.

"Vax'ildan, dear, you have never lied to me," he said, placing a hand on the half elf's cheek.

"But I-"

"You told me what truth was in your heart at the time. The heart changes Vax, often without our say in the matter," Gilmore said and Vax felt the tears prickled behind his eyes once more. "So what is true to your heart now, my dear Vax?"

"This," Vax replied, pulling Gilmore into a deep and slow kiss.


End file.
